wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
|image= |caption=Daffy gets stuck in Cartoon Network's logo during his attempt to upstage Bugs in the intro to the network's Bugs and Daffy show. |premiere=October 1, 1992 |wbau shows aired=''Bugs and Daffy Tonight'' (1992-1994) / The Bugs and Daffy Show (1994-1997) / Bugs and Daffy (1997-2001) Looney Tunes (1992-2004; 2009-2010; 2011-present) Tiny Toon Adventures (1999-2005) Taz-Mania (1992-1997) Animaniacs (1997-2001) Toon Heads (1992-2005) The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1997-2000) Freakazoid! (1999-2002) Road Rovers (1998-2006) The Bob Clampett Show (2000-2002) The Chuck Jones Show (2000-2002) Baby Looney Tunes (2005-2010) The Looney Tunes Show (2011-present) Duck Dodgers (2003-2008) The Looney Tunes Show (2002 TV Series) (2002-2006) Mad (2010-present) The Looney Tunes Show (2011-present) |dissolved= |slogan= |owner=Turner Entertainment }} Cartoon Network is a cable channel created by Turner Broadcasting in 1992. It debuted on on October 1st that year, beginning its broadcast with the Looney Tunes short Rhapsody Rabbit. Initially created following the Turner company having bought the Hanna-Barbera cartoon library, the network also housed the color Looney Tunes shorts produced up to 1948, which were under Turner's ownership at the time (these shorts were also being shown on fellow Turner-owned channels TNT and TBS).. In 1996, as a result of Warner Bros. merging with Turner Entertainment, Cartoon Network was now allowed to show more Warner Bros. cartoons. However, since most of the post-1948 Looney Tunes cartoons were still under contract to be shown on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network would not be able to show them until September 1999. In the meantime, reruns of Taz-Mania appeared on Cartoon Network in late 1996, followed by Freakazoid! in January 1997. Then in 1998, the first 45 episodes of Animaniacs were shown on Cartoon Network, and Tiny Toon Adventures and Pinky and the Brain joined it in September 1999. However, Tiny Toons, Taz-Mania, and Animaniacs were eventually removed from the channel's schedule by 2000, and Freakazoid! was later dropped in March 2003. However, in 2002, Cartoon Network picked up reruns of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and ran them until 2005. To date, Histeria! and Loonatics Unleashed have never been shown on Cartoon Network. As a result of the network's reface in June 2004, the Looney Tunes shorts were dropped from Cartoon Network's regular schedule altogether, though The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Duck Dodgers remained until mid-2005. However, Bah, HumDuck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas has aired every December since its release as part of the channel's Christmas marathons. Also, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales and Wakko's Wish are still aired occasionally, and Bugs Bunny's Howl-o-ween Special was also aired on the network for the first time in October of 2009. In Septenber 6, 2010, Cartoon Network new series MAD, inside a Mad magazine with characters from TV series, movies and actors, MAD still airing new episodes from season 2, when the next season started April 25, 2011, with new characters from TV series, movies and actors. The channel finally brought the Looney Tunes shorts back to their regular schedule in November 2009, only to drop them again in January 2010. The shorts returned to the network again on March 21, 2011. Currently, there is not yet any word on if any other WB Animated Universe shows will also be returning to the network, but The Looney Tunes Show is planned to premiere on May 3rd, 2011. File:BugsNDaffy-CNBumper.jpg|The Bugs 'n Daffy commercial bumper. File:RoadRoversOnCN.jpg|The Road Rovers commercial bumper. Category:Channels